JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 5
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Cuando dos personas merecen estar juntos, no importa el tiempo, es espacio o las circunstancias. Lo estarán.


Hola! La temática del hoy en la semana Jearmin es Boda, así que eso es lo que escribí hoy, espero de corazón que les guste! :)

Disclaimer: Ya creo que es muy obvio que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Dos almas a punto de unirse. Dos vidas a punto de tomar el mismo rumbo. El matrimonio es eso para Armin, que ya ha compartido 3 años con Jean. 3 años en ésta vida...

* * *

Hace algunos meses, en una playa cerca de Sina. En una realidad sin titanes ni amenaza a la que temer…

- -Jean, me hiciste viajar 5 horas sin decirme a dónde me estas llevando. ¿Podrías decirme por favor en dónde estamos? - pregunta Armin cuando Jean detiene su auto.

- -Cierra los ojos- le pide con tono tranquilo. Toma un pañuelo y se lo pone sobre los ojos

- -Oye, ¿me vas a secuestrar? Yo sabía que eras un acosador.

- Solo me gusta dibujarte, Armin, lo sabes. - Lo toma del brazo con cuidado y comienzan a caminar hacia el mar. Sabe que todavía Armin no tiene idea de dónde están, y que esta va a ser la primera vez que conoce el mar en la vida. Ésta vida.

- Está bien pero dime en donde estamos, ¡por favor! ¿Por qué hay arena, Jean?

- Prométeme que no te enojaras si no te gusta este lugar - le susurra mientras se para frente a él y toma sus manos

- Está bien, pero ya dime

- Armin, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estamos juntos? Tres años, ¿no? – le pregunta acariciando sus manos - Sí, tres años, siete meses, dos semanas y cinco días hace que estamos juntos. – ve a Armin abrir su boca para tratar de decir algo y cerrarla y sonreír - Tres años, siete meses, dos semanas y cinco días que nos dijimos cuánto nos amábamos, y aprendí a tu lado el verdadero significado de vivir. - Jean, qué hermoso lo que me dices, pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? - Quizás no sea el novio perfecto, pero sé perfectamente que te amo. Demasiado. Te amo, te amo, te amo y no me voy a cansar nunca de repetírtelo. - Jean... - Descubrí que a tu lado todo tiene un brillo diferente. De hecho descubrí que las cosas tienen brillo. Aprendí tantas cosas de ti que se me hacen incontables, y sé que aún me quedan más por descubrir. Así que - se arrodilla frente a él y saca de su bolsillo una caja dorada que dentro contiene un anillo.

- Armin, quítate el pañuelo de los ojos

- Jean - le responde quitándose la venda de los ojos - ¿qué estás?-

- Armin, ¿me darías el inigualable honor de ser imperfecto conmigo, de dejarme amarte por siempre, de encontrarle el brillo a muchas más cosas y de seguir aprendiendo de ti? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Jean – Armin lleva sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mira a su alrededor; el sol de la tarde escondiéndose en el horizonte y por primera vez, frente a sus ojos, el mar – Sí, Jean, por Dios, ¿cómo no querría casarme contigo? – Jean se pone de pie y abraza a Armin por la cintura, levantándolo en el aire, dando vueltas. Armin lo besa y ambos ríen - No eres perfecto, pero eres perfecto para mí, y eso es lo que importa. Te amo

* * *

- -Jean, ¡despierta! – Grita Marco del otro lado de la puerta

- Cinco minutos más, Marco – balbucea Jean, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas

- Vamos, que no quieres dejar a Armin esperándote en el altar, ¿No? ¡Te casas hoy, amigo! – Jean abre los ojos en la cama, asustado. Se levanta de la cama rápidamente – ¿Estás nervio-

- ¿Nervioso? – lo interrumpe Jean, abriendo la puerta de golpe - ¿Quién está nervioso? Yo no estoy nervioso, - le señala con la mano que entre a su habitación del hotel y Marco se sienta en un sillón ¿por qué habría de estar nervioso? Solamente me voy a casar, Marco, con Armin, ¡CON ARMIN! Me voy a casar con la persona que más feliz me hace, que es perfecto sin siquiera quererlo, cuya risa me enloquece y cuyos labios son mi debilidad – Marco lo mira orgulloso, mientras ríe por el tono de desesperación de Jean –

- Te irá bien, Jean, pero vamos, tranquilízate, que todo va a estar bien – Jean se sienta a su lado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas –

- Sólo no quiero desilusionarlo, Marco

- Y no lo harás, sabes que no. Te ama con todo su ser. Está ciego de amor y lo sabes. ¿Quién querría casarse con un cabeza hueca como tú? Sólo él – Jean le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo

- Lo amo, Marco

- Sí, lo amas, Jean. PERO SI NO TE APURAS TE JURO QUE ARMIN SE QUEDA VIUDO ANTES DE CASARSE, ¿ME OÍSTE?

- HAI – dice Jean, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y llevando su mano derecha a su corazón y la izquierda detrás de su espalda

- Ahora soldado, ¡a las duchas! – Comparten una carcajada y Jean entra en la ducha

* * *

- Jean, ¿crees que en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar? – le pregunta un Armin de la época de los titanes a su novio, mientras están recostados en el césped, con las murallas a lo lejos

- Sí, Armin, no tengo duda alguna. Te amo tanto que no importa la vida que sea, te buscaré y te encontraré y estaremos juntos siempre

- Jean… - Armin lo mira sonriente y se acerca para besarlo – prometo buscarte siempre, no importa si tengo que remover cielo y tierra. Te amo

- Te amo, Armin

* * *

- ¡Armin, cuidado! – le grita Jean a Armin mientras avanzan sobre sus caballos en campo abierto – ¡Un anormal!

- ¡Sí!, lo sé – Murmura Armin, mientras acelera la velocidad de su caballo

- ¡Voy a tratar de matarlo! ¡Cúbreme, Armin! – le pide mientras usa su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales

- Está bien – responde, serio, calculando todo – ¡Ten cuidado, Jean!

- ¡Tú también!

Jean besa sus cuchillas, gesto característico en él y se eleva en el aire. Armin mira a su novio volar por el cielo. Observando minuciosamente los movimientos de titán. Lo ve moviendo sus brazos para cualquier lado, corriendo en dirección a Jean, y aunque sabe que Jean se recibió como experto en el uso de EDM3, es muy arriesgado.  
De la nada, Armin ve que el titán se agacha, quizás con intención de saltar hacia Jean. Y su cuerpo actúa por sí solo. De desplaza por el aire sin omitir un sonido y su cuerpo impacta con el de Jean, en el momento justo en el que el titán se decide a saltar. Eso los salvó, sí, pero no fue suficiente. Armin siente un increíble dolor en su costado izquierdo, y ambos caen al suelo de manera brusca

- ¡JEAN! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta un aterrado Armin, sin preocuparse por cómo está él. Observa su cuerpo y ve horrorizado que a Jean le falta la pierna, de la rodilla para abajo, y que está sangrando demasiado. Como él.

- Armin – le dice Jean con voz ronca – Al parecer hoy es nuestro último día en ésta vida – Por más que duela mucho, Armin le da la razón

- Sí, Jean – Jean lo abraza como puede y Armin se acomoda, apretándolo con fuerza para sí – No olvidemos nuestra promesa

- Te buscaré en mi próxima vida, y en todas, Armin – le susurra Jean en el oído, cerrando sus ojos, a segundos de sucumbir a la muerte

- Te estaré esperando, Jean – le dice Armin, imitando su gesto

- Te amaré por siempre – se dicen al unísono y esas son sus últimas palabras

* * *

- Armin, buenos días – saluda Mikasa a Armin en la habitación del hotel – hoy es tu gran día

- Buenos días, Mikasa, ¿cómo dormiste? – le responde, tomando el desayuno de la bandeja sobre su cama – ¿tú me trajiste esto?

- Agradécele a tu prometido – le sonríe y Armin le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco sonrojado

- Mikasa, ¡me voy a casar! Estoy muy emocionado, hace muchísimo que vengo esperando este momento y espero sinceramente que todo salga bien

- -Todo saldrá bien y lo sabes – le sonríe, alborotando su cabello

- ¿Dónde está Eren?

- En el gimnasio, se despertó hace tres horas con uno de sus días de hiperactividad, así que le dije que fuera al gimnasio. Está muy emocionado.

Desayuna y se levanta de la cama, estirando su cuerpo frente a la ventana, mirando los jardines del hotel. Camina al baño luego de escuchar que Mikasa se va a buscar a Eren para que se bañe y él hace lo mismo.

* * *

- ¿Estás listo? – le pregunta Marco a su mejor amigo, ahora trajeado, mientras esperan que llegue Armin – Jean, te deseo lo mejor que la vida te dé, ojalá sean increíblemente felices juntos – Jean ríe al ver los ojos de su amigo llenarse de lágrimas – La mejor de las suertes, amigo.

- Gracias, amigo. En serio gracias, por todo, por estar conmigo y aguantarme desde siempre. Eres un gran amigo, de esos que no cambias por absolutamente nada.

- Lo sé, soy un genial amigo, te he soportado todos estos años y nunca me quejé – le responde Marco mientras lo abraza – Sé feliz, Jean. Te lo mereces

* * *

- Armin, hoy comienza una nueva etapa en tu vida, y esperamos de corazón que sea la mejor etapa que jamás hayas vivido – le dice Mikasa mientras termina de arreglar el cabello de Armin

- Sí, Armin, esperamos que seas la persona más feliz del mundo – sigue Eren – Pero si te cansas del cara de caballo siempre tendrás un lugar en ca- lo calla un codazo de Mikasa. Armin ríe y los hace reír a ellos también

- Gracias amigos, no hay palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, desde siempre. Los voy a amar para siempre

- Armin, ¿Por qué hablamos como si esto fuera una despedida? Te vas a casar, no a vivir a otro país – Comenta Eren haciendo reír a todos

Tres campanadas les dicen que es hora de separarse

- Te amamos, Armin – le sonríe Mikasa con los ojos llorosos y se abrazan los tres, para luego dejar a Armin solo.

* * *

Ambos atraviesan una puerta y sonríen ampliamente al verse. Caminan hasta estar uno enfrente del otro y no se dicen una palabra, sólo se observan.

- Te ves... Hermoso, Armin – le dice Jean sin poder quitar los ojos del que en unos momentos sería su esposo

- Tú también, Jean – Sonríe admirando el trabajado cuerpo de su prometido

Se toman las manos y se paran frente a la puerta del salón en donde comenzará su vida.

- Cumplimos nuestra promesa una vez más – le dice Armin en voz baja

- Sí, y la cumpliremos siempre Armin. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte

- Yo tampoco, Jean. No importa el momento, la época o cuán difícil sea encontrarnos, siempre lo lograremos.

Se dicen "Te amo" mirándose a los ojos y las puertas se abren

- ¿Estás listo? – le pregunta Jean antes de comenzar a caminar

- Sí, estaré listo las vidas que sean necesarias

Y tomados de las manos, recorrieron el camino de pétalos de rosa hasta el altar, en donde juraron su amor una vez más, y después de un acepto sin ninguna duda, están seguros que cumplieron su promesa una vez más. Y que la van a cumplir todas las vidas que tengan

Porque el amor que ellos dos sienten rompe todo tipo de barreras. _Cuando dos personas merecen estar juntos, no importa el tiempo, el espacio o las circunstancias. Lo estarán. _

Y Armin y Jean pueden dar fiel palabra de esto.

* * *

Bueno! Esto es lo que preparé, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, muchas gracias por leer, Whatsername


End file.
